Code-Y
| level= 101| picture= Code-yS.jpg| number=1205923 | | country=Canada| party=American Military Party| residence=Ontario| faith= Dioism| newspaper= | | army=Easy Company| squadron= | position=| military rank=Titan| }} Code-Y is a citizen of . Biography Code-Y was born in the coldest part of Canada, Nova Scotia, with an almost unfathomable future. He was doomed from the start and most anticipated he would die off quickly like the rest of the 2 clickers who joined from the baby booms throughout Canadian history. They anticipated wrong! Code-Y quickly joined the Canadian Armed Forces, less than 2 weeks after signing up and began being the active soldier he is to date, soon after this he discovered the political aspect of the game and joined the Democratic Action League, the best party back then, although he realized with times changing that the Canadian Paradox Party was his calling! He was not born a god, but he aspires to be one. He was not born a speaker, but he speaks for many. He was not born a man of the past, but he's a variety of the future, the Ultima, the only, The Code-Y Current Life Code-Y is currently a USA tank just dealing massive damage left and right. Politics Code-Y is a 14x congressman who's solely responsible for bringing the Canadian Paradox Party to first place in 2011 with the help of Tom Hagen. He's also a very influential ambassador with USA due to his strong connections to influential figures in their government. Military Logo]] He aims to achieve a military rank of and has been awarded many Super Soldier medals. He also got his first BH in Estonia with a whopping 41k that had him spending 8g! His second was in a UK Resistance War for Wales that he dropped 2.2m in, a great difference from his first time. He's also a member of the Easy Company, serving as the current captain of the elite regiment. He also used to be in the Canadian Armed Forces as a captain for the 7th regiment. Code-Y reached Titan on day 2,302 Business Code-Y currently owns many companies, he's an ambitious businessman. He has 33 Companies, 3 of which being Q7 Weapon Companies. His economical side of the game lies more with investments. His years of playing have put him in a financially stable position, but he occasionally buys gold. He also donated his companies to the use of the Canadian Government in early 2014 Media The Last Book is the newspaper owned and published by Code-Y which focus's on important or recent events that have happened in the world. Most articles written on this news paper will be important and only things that most people would want to know, which is why it's one of the best newspapers. Ultima means The Last in Latin. Code-Y is known to live by this motto, and to him it means to live every day like it's your last. The story behind how he thought of the name Ultima is classified, all we know is that he was The Last of something bad that can't be talked about. 'Around the New World' Great traveler and explorer of New World. Here is his traveler`s log: Past Avatars File:Code-Y-Ultima-NewCPP.jpg File:Code-y-wolf.jpg File:Code-Ybluesuit.jpg File:Code-Y3.jpg File:Code-Y - Made by shak.jpg File:Code-YAMM.jpg File:Code-yAB.png File:Code-YFBI.jpg File:Code-Y Cat UM.jpg File:Code-Y RR.jpg File:Code-Y RR2.jpg File:Code-Y EZC.jpg File:Code-Yezc2.jpg File:Code-yS.jpg Achievements Category:Dioism Category:Ex Game Moderator